Unthinkable
by and-then-there-was-you
Summary: My Music Fic. Idol won't stop interrupting Indie, like, ever. Indie seems to take all his anger out on Techno, but Dubstep always comes to her defense. Will it be enough to save her from getting fired? Also, Scene has a sudden interest in learning more about production... what's up with that? Read to find out!


Chapter 1: Originality.

Metal rolled his eyes as he walked past Techno and Dubstep's office, which had music blaring and lights flashing as usual. Some people needed to learn what work was, Metal thought. He walked over to his desk and sat down. Before he had a chance to do anything else, Scene came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Metal, could you teach me more about production?" Scene asked eagerly. Metal tried not to laugh.

"Okay Scene. But in a few minutes. Maybe after lunch. I'm busy right now."

Scene frowned. "Are you sure?"  
Metal thought for a minute. "Well… I guess I have a minute." Scene grinned and jumped up and down. "But not if you're acting like that." Scene calmed down a bit.

"Okay Metal," she sing-songed as he lead her into the studio.

Indie grimaced as someone knocked loudly on his door. He had just been enjoying a peaceful morning, sipping Kombucha and admiring his collection of scarves. He hated when someone disturbed him.

"What do you want?" he said angrily, taking a break from taking inventory of his scarves. Idol quickly opened the door and walked in.

"Techno and Dubstep need you. Some kind of talent booking problem." She shrugged and walked off. She was making her way back to her desk when she heard someone in the production studio. She found this weird, because nothing was being filmed today. She walked closer to have a peek. What she saw caught her completely by surprise… Scene and Metal talking… and getting along? She stepped in.

"What are you two doing?" She asked suspiciously. She couldn't help but be a little curious. Since when did Metal and Scene get along?

"Metal's teaching me about production." Scene said hurriedly.

"Um, yeah. And I'm done now, because I have other work to do." Metal quickly brushed past Idol and walked back to his desk.

Meanwhile, Indie was standing in Techno and Dubstep's office feeling annoyed. "What was so important that you had to interrupt me?" He asked furiously.

"Well," Techno started, "You wanted us to find JacksFilms for the live show…"

"Yes what about it? Get to the point!"

"He can't do the show." Techno braced herself for Indie to explode. Whenever they failed to recruit someone for the live show… let's just say indie wasn't pleased.

"Dammit Techno! How could you let this happen? There had to be some way you could get him to be on the show!" Indie stepped closer. "One more slip up like this, and you can consider yourself f…"

Dubstep cut him off by stepping in front of Techno, who now looked very scared. "BmmWubWubZZTT!"

Indie stepped back. "I don't know what that meant but it sounded firm." He squinted his eyes and looked at both of them. "I'm watching you very closely..." And with that he walked briskly out. Techno sunk into the couch. Anyone could tell she was scared just by the look in her eyes. Dubstep sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. And they just sat like that for a while.  
Meanwhile, Indie returned to his office to continue taking inventory of his scarves. But just as he sat down and picked up his mug of kombucha, there was another knock on the door. He slammed his mug down on his desk and stood. "What is it _now_?"

Idol swung open the door and walked over to Indie. She started to say something, but Indie cut her off.

"Idol can I not get anything done without you interrupting me?" He glared at her.

"Nope." Idol laughed… and she could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile on Indie's face. But if it had been there, it was already gone. "But seriously, Hip Hop is acting _so_ weird. It's like, I was going to get something from his desk and he wouldn't let me,"

"Sounds like he's hiding something." Indie sat back down at his desk. "I'll worry about it later." Once again, he picked up his kombucha as Idol left the room. He sat back in his chair and, once again, looked at his scarves.

On the other side of the door to Indie's office, Intern 2 was typing away at his computer while scene was humming nyan can and reblogging cute pictures-of nyan cat-on tumblr. "Intern 2, what do _you_ know about production?"

Intern 2 sighed. "Just the basics, Scene. Nothing more than you know." Scene frowned. Intern 2 kind of laughed, "You probably know more than I do. I heard you have been getting tips from Metal."

Scene looked down. "Kinda…" She mumbled. Truth is, she hadn't learned a thing about production today.


End file.
